Rainbow Machine
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Her head felt like wet cotton had been shoved into it. Her mouth felt like it was full of dry cotton. Her legs felt like led. They had been walking through the desert for hours. Just where were they going anyways? Part 2: Iridescent Lullaby
1. Chapter 1

_**Introducing! Dane AU:** Who is Dane? Fusion between a nindroid Dareth and a human Zane. Everyone in Ninjago before who wasn't human is human now. Meaning Cryptor, Mindroid (Who will be called Minny in this), and Pixal from the Borg family, and Danny, Zane, and Echo are all human. With the exception of Borg (His wife who may show up eventually) and Dr. Julien and Dr. Spencer. _

_Dane belongs to Grumpy-Zane and they asked me to write this. _

_Danny and Dr. Spencer belongs to me._

* * *

**_Rainbow Machine_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The other side_**

It was always colorful in the mornings and evenings. The top parts of the windows were of cut glass and of many colors. It was always when the sun hit it just right that would cascade the bar into brilliant reds, greens, and blues. Sweeping the floor during these times caused shadows to dance around as dust particles fluctuated through the air going toward there new homes.

The sound of the bristles hitting the grains, and sliding across was something Dareth liked to hear. It meant his bar was clean, and that was what he was designed for. To keep this bar clean and up to code.

He placed the broom back into the closet. He looked around the room to make sure there wasn't anything that still needed to be done.

His pump skipped a beat as he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed as he searched the bar again. He wasn't much for fighting. Actually he hated it.

"Its just me Dareth." A familiar voice said from the bar. Zane sat in a chair his head in his hands.

"Oh Zane, how ya doin?" Dareth asked.

"Its getting hot outside. Summers right around the corner. Dareth pushed some iced water with lemon over to Zane. He thanked him as he took a swallow of the cool liquid. Luckily for him day had only just begun. He looked around at the bright lights flooding the bar.

"You're so lucky Dareth. All of this looks...brilliant. All those colors. All I get to see are wood walls." He said looking around the room again sipping from the straw.

"You ready though? Your appointment isn't far off." He said. It was going to be an uneventful day. Sundays were always that way. Most businesses close on days like that. Which means Dr. Danny Pierces day was going to be full.

"Yeah lets get going. Don't wanna let DP stay lonely for to long, I mean on her own for to long...I mean…" He sighed. Zane smiled at him patting his head.

"Yeah I know what you meant. Come on." He placed his cup back down on the bar.

"Yes sir…" He said following Zane out into his vehicle.

Danny heard his voice before seeing his face. Cryptor walked by in a scrub. He scowled up at her. They were the same size although he slumped, he was growing pretty fast. She calculated that he'd be pretty tall in the end, but right now he was a teenager and worked as her receptionist part time to get some extra cash. How hard could answering the phone, and making appointments be? Hard...apparently.

"Dingbats here to see you."

"Dingba…" Danny growled as he walked back into the window room where he sat back down heavily and pick up the ringing phone.

"What!" He yelled. He looked at the phone like it breathed fire at him before slamming the phone down and grumbled.

"You're late." Danny sang to Dareth as he stood there bashfully.

"Yeah sorry...its hard getting to the 42nd floor when Minny is manning the controls. He pushed all the buttons in a row before jumping out leaving me there to go up the elevator stopping on every floor on the way up." He said looking around at Zane. Zane grumbled nodding his head.

"Dr. Borg definitely has his hands full." He said to his sister. Her cream colored skin matched his, but there hair color differed. Probably because there fathers were different. There mother was Dr. Spencer who worked in a lab at the University of Robotics. It was there that Danny got her degree.

Danny opened the door allowing Dareth in. She watched him as he ran past her a few feet before waiting for her as she closed the door leaving Zane to wait.

"Anything I should know about? Any trouble with your joints?"

"Oh n...nothing to report Doc. I'm just as fit as you are." He realized what he said a little too late. His cheeks turned a silver color. "Sorry." He said. Danny laughed nodding her head.

"It's fine Dareth. It's not like you meant it. I'm fat." She laughed. Dareth gasped.

"You are not!" He exclaimed a bit louder then he meant to. She smiled at him patting the table. Her turn to blush. "Alright open up." Normally that meant to open your mouth. Not on a droid. Dareth unbuttoned his white shirt and opened his chest plate. Danny looked around inside shining a small pen back and forth.

"Seems that you've got a shorting out clamp. Better fix that or you'll have the hiccups until you can get to me." She said plucking the small gold socket and plugged in a new one a moment later.

"Alright swallow." She said watching the clamp work perfectly. "Alls good now." She said and pushed his chest plate closed again running her fingers over his sides counting. To the untrained eye you'd think she was counting bolts or something to the like. Actually she was counting seals. If those seals were broken that meant he had been tampered with. That wasn't desired at all. Well...until today. She plucked his stomach piece off which broke the seals. Within was a large green swirling vortex of a soupy looking thingy. Thingy? You ask? No one knew what it was made of. Just that it was designed to power Dareths weapons. If...he had to use them. Luckily he never had except in practice runs. To Dareth using these weapons meant he had to kill someone and he had never seen anyone need to be shot before. It was scary to think they had been given to him to protect the bar. Luckily a bit of brute force was all he needed to stop people from fighting.

Danny placed the piece on the floor and pulled a brand new one out of a box. Packing peanuts fell to the floor. "Everything checks out on this part Dareth. But we still gotta check the guns." She said holding out her hands. The blush on Dareths face was obvious. Danny took his hand and ran her fingers over his palm. He could feel how warm her fingers were as they slid over his palm and along his wrist.

"Can you pop them out for me?" She asked. Dareth nodded his head and watched as the guns popped out of there hiding spots. Mostly looking like old sawed off shotguns. They were plucked off his wrist and examined this too broke an inner seal.

"Danny I've noticed my seals changed?"

"Yes sorry. Borg has a new material that's a bit harder to break on accident." She said holding up a seal. It was a blue color instead of the stark sunset orange it had been. "Just doing what's right for the environment." She said looking up at him. His smile formed before he could control himself.

"Wow…" He whispered. Yet his eyes weren't looking at her anymore. They were looking at the city. Black smoke plumed over the rooftops into the sky. "Whats going on?" Danny whispered tapping her com unit on her wrist. "Zane?" She jumped looking around at him as he ran inside.

"What's wrong? Is Dareth alr…" He saw the smoke and the burning buildings. He turned to run back toward the door running right into Dareth. The bright flash caught Danny off guard. She saw not Dareth, and not Zane on the floor, but someone brand new.

"What...is going on…?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes: This is a reverse of the Zareth AU. You do not have to read this to understand Kino AU. _

_Please Read and Review. _

_Dane belongs to Grumpy-Zane_

_Danny belongs to me_

* * *

_Rainbow Machine_

_Chapter 2_

_Same Cloth_

The cropped up moss brown hair with the few streams of dirt brown fell to the side. His bright blue eyes gave him an eternal happy look. The two toned skin on his face told her that he was in fact a combination of her good friend Dareth, and brother Zane.

The hair on the back of her neck seemed to prickle as she watched him look at her. She walked forward.

"How long have you been able to do this? Does it hurt? What is the thought pattern like? Are you a brand new person or are you both Dareth and Zane trying hard to figure out how to move one leg using two minds? What do you feel like?" She took his hand feeling along his fingers to hand. His palm was metal while his fingers were skin.  
"Whoa! Lady chill out I'm Dane...Just Dane. Also can you not? I'm not to be studied I'm no guinea pig. Hard enough that I'm within the one place I hated." He said stretching out his arms. Bending back and then forward again. A few joints popping as he did. " I'm afraid of you, and those." He pointed to the cameras.

Danny's heart dropped as he said that. He was comprised of both her friend, and brother. How could he hate her?

"I'm sorry...I just...was curious." She said walking out of the room into the hallway.  
"Damn it Dareth! Your insecurities are getting me into trouble!" He growled through clenched teeth. "DP!...Doc! Wait!" He yelled running out the door. It slammed shut. Dane sighed knocking on the door. "Doc...lookit...I'm...insecure and stupid okay. I'm scared of you cause of what ya are. Your my doc...well Dareths doctor, and I'm scared of what they'd do ta me cause I'm a cyborg. First of its kind. I ain't got a QR code, and I'm not registered. I'd be turned into cyborg pudding by the end of the day if they found me." He heard the lock click. He peeked into the room.

"I have...abandonment issues." She said sitting on the end of her desk, her feet sitting on the chair in front of her. "You'd probably already know this from Zane, but my dad left us. We were doing great, then all of the sudden...he's gone. As if we never mattered to him. Mom said he didn't care to see us anymore. That we were getting in the way of his work." She said shaking her head. "I was...6." She said looking up at him. Her eyes had a far off stormy look to them. Like she had seen enough, and life had barely begun for her. Two years later mom found someone else. They got married pretty quickly, and soon enough she was pregnant with Zane...and then Echo too."

"Oh I see. Zaney here turned into your constant and ya latched onto him. Its understandable." The building shook and yelling could be heard from outside. Danny looked out of the floor to ceiling windows.

"Mob...they're trying to get into the building." Danny called out. Her hand being taken. She nearly fell on her face. Dane looked down at her.

"Try to keep up."

"Where are we going?" She cried out as she hit the floor inside the elevator. As the doors were closing she spotted a man in black, purple eyes, and a large helmet. Her heart skipped a beat as he glared at them as the door shut. "He's going to kill us." She was shaking, shivering. Her eyes locked on the door. She knew that man...from a long time ago. But didn't he die? "Garmadon…" She whispered.

"GarmaWho?" Dane asked. Danny didn't seem to register that he was talking at all.

Dane watched Danny recoil slowly from the door as they went up to the roof.

"Doc? Yo Doc...Ya hear me?" He tapped her cheek a few times. She gasped and looked up at him.

"They're after us." She whispered. Her eyes rested on him as he kneeled down to her level.

"What do ya mean after us?" He squished her cheeks. She made a squeeking noise as he did this.

"We're inside of Borg tower. We're in his territory. Isn't that what bad people do Kill those who mean nothing to them?" She asked looking up at him with so much fear.

"Don't worry...we'll be fine." He looked around the roof.

"How are we gonna get off the roof?" She asked. Dane pointed toward Borgs helicopter.

"That...is our ride." He beamed.

"You can't fly that!...can you?" She asked.

"Well technically it's Zane that can fly it. He's had a chopper before." He said scooting into his chair letting Danny scoot in after him putting a seatbelt on. Dane doing the same beside her before placing a helmet onto her head. "Gotta protect that pretty head of yours." He said putting one on too.

Flicking on the buttons and the choppers blades began to spin. Danny was shaking looking around from the door back to the yok. It was going to slow for her liking. There were so many explosions, so many yells, so much crying. Luckily Echo was still home. Suddenly the doors burst open and Pixal threw her brothers through the door.

"I said get up here." She yelled. The boys looked around at Danny.

"Come on!" Danny yelled motioning for them to get in. Pixal pointed at Danny.

"You had better take care of them." She spat. She wasn't to keen on Danny. Actually she hated her guts for some untold reason. The door slammed behind her. She obviously had a job to do. Dane took to the air finally with both Borg boys behind them. Minny seemed to be scared actually. An emotion Danny wasn't sure he actually had for a human boy. Cryptor even held onto him. The whole of Ninjago came into view.

"Do you know where you're going?" Cryptor asked.

"We'll head toward the Birchwood. See if we can find Dr. Julian." Dane said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Notes: I'm technically up to chapter 9 with this and still going so this is actually going to be a long trilogy but not a book. Just so you know. Not as long as Zareth AU_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

**_Rainbow Machine_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Danger_**

Danny couldn't help but watch the city fly by. Her eyes feeling heavy as long travels did to her. Before she knew it she was being shook. She looked up at Dane with a start. She was having a rather good dream about lunch. Her eyes looked over the yard seeing just where they were. Her many years here. Playing in the yard with Zane and Echo. Her heart flip flopped as she looked to the house itself. It was gone. Smoking where it once stood. She stepped out of the helicopter and walked around. Everything was gone. There pictures, there belongings, her youth...gone." She ran toward the house.

"Dad! Echo!" She called. She was stopped by Dane. Tears running down her face. She looked into his eyes. "I can't...I gotta go inside. They could be hurt or worse." Her head began to reel and her eyes rolled fainting into Danes arms. It was to much for her. The stress of the day, now her father and youngest sibling were missing.

'Where do we go now Dane?' Zane's voice was but a whisper.

"I have an idea as to where to look...Midnight's Bar." He held up a match box that was a deep purple with bright purple letters. "Found this in the parking space. This couldn't have happened but maybe 8 to 10 hours ago." Dane said looking down at Danny. Her forehead was creased.

'First we need to take care of Danny. She's stressing herself out.'

"Nope...not this time Bucko. This time we go before they leave." Dane said climbing into the chopper tucking Danny into the back seat and putting on her seat belt. Dane sighed looking her over.

"Alright let's get over to that bar." He climbed into the pilots seat taking off again. "Whoever did this...hopefully the people in that bar knows some answers. If not I'm lost." He started up the helicopter again landing not to far from the city. He couldn't land there so he landed out in the woods in a clearing. Hopefully none of those stupid Sons of Garmadon found him. He looked around at Danny who lay in the back seat. It would be horrible to just go dragging her into a bar asking for answers. He pulled a blanket from the bottom compartment.

"Not to comfy feeling is it?" Dane could feel the amusement in Zane.

'I read that the military don't really have a lot of comfy clothing, I guess that goes also for there accessories.' He ventured.

"But this is a Borg helicopter."

'Yup...guess where the military get there helicopters from.' Zane said

"Ah...point taken." Dane said as he locked the helicopter and placed the keys into his pocket. "Stay safe Danny."

The bar wasn't what he thought it would be. Actually it wasn't like his bar at all on a Friday. There were at least five people inside drinking fancy looking drinks while listening to a gorgeous looking woman. Her straight purple hair flowed down her back bouncing into rose shaped curls. The dress she wore looked like it was molten steel flowing down her body and it shimmered a deep blue, and purple over a silky black. Dareth knew this woman from commercials. Her name was Midnight or at least that's what they called her. He looked back up at her. Her eyes locked onto him and she smiled. Her black lipstick shimmered beautifully. Her bright blue eyes told him she wasn't human. Her heals clicked as she walked toward him.

"Good afternoon sugar." She said walking behind the bar placing a glass of water in front of him.

"Thank…" He saw the man at the other end of the bar shaking a mixed drink up.

'Dareth...its you.'

'Well it isn't bez…" There was a small shock to there system and a corner of Dareths memory seemed to open up causing Dane to stumble sideways. Dane walked toward the man and put both his hands down on the bar.

"Hiya Archie. Gotta minute?" He asked. Dane didn't look pleased. Midnight smiled and went back to the stage.

"Uh yeah...who are you?" The man named Archie asked. He was the spitting image of Dareth only that he was more sharply dressed. He even appeared to be wearing shimmer makeup too.

"I'll tell ya in there." He pointed to a room behind velvet purple curtains.

"I see…" He walked into the room and turned around rather apprehensive. Dane unfused. Archie gasped and took a step back.

"What…?" His eyes wide as he looked at Dareth up and down.

"What...happened?" Dareth asked.

"You blew up." Archie said. "Right in front of me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Rainbow Machine_

_Chapter 4_

Purple Lotus Blossom

Dareth sat down on the chair his head in his hands. His twin sitting across the table looking at him. A glass of oil in front of him. He had been like this for hours. Zane had went and grabbed Danny who sat at the bar with a blanket over her shoulders with a rather strong drink in her hands, although she only sipped it. Zane whispering to her every so often taking her hand in his. They had both lost there father and brother that day.

The bar had closed now. Midnight sat at the piano lightly thunking the keys melodiously. Dareth groaned running his hands down his face.

"So I blew up…?" Dareth coming out of his daze.

"Yeah...we were working as bodyguards for an actress. She insisted we work together. Guh...she was a looker." Archie said looking around at Danny. "So whose the doll?" He asked about Danny. Dareth turned to look at her. She had a few stray tears running down her face.

"She's my doctor. Her names Dr. Danny Pierce. We had to run, Garmadon showed up and attacked the city." Dareth said. Archie smiled straightening his tie.

"Ah so she's free huh?" Archie said

"Archie...she just lost her dad and little brother." Dareth watched as Danny leaned on Zane who put his arm around her shoulder. Archie watched undoing his tie completely.

"Harsh...poor thing." He said putting the tie on the table. "Come on there are beds upstairs. They can stay there." He walked toward a door they thought was a broom closet. It even had closet in fancy writing along the door.

"Zane...Danny. My brother said you can sleep upsta...well I guess its the attic." Dareth said watching his brother pull on a string. The latter came down.

"But isn't it his room?" Danny's voice sounded so small to Dareth. It would have broken his heart...if he had one. He patted Dannys shoulder as he motioned to the latter.

"I sleep at the port in a cupboard in the kitchen." He said. Danny gasped looking at him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey uh...do you know...maybe you know how Dareth got his elemental power?"

"Eleme...what?" He looked at Dareth and pointed at Zane.

"He and I can fuse together to create Dane." Dareth told his brother. Archie thought about it and shook his head.

"Nah no clue. Never heard of it at all." Archie watched as Danny went up the latter followed closely by Zane. Dareth climbed up the stairs to look around out of curiosity. Danny stood in the middle of the room.

"Dareth...what about you?"

"I'll be up in a bit." He told her. Zane took his sisters and leading her over to the sizeable bed along one wall. There was a second smaller one that Zane sat down on pulling off his shoes.

"At least its warm." He told his sister who nodded.

"It is. Almost perfect camping weather isn't it?" She asked with a soft smile. The bed was rather lumpy as she crawled into it. She felt someone pull the blankets up to her chin. Her tired, wet eyes looked up into Dareths eyes. He reached forward catching another tear before it slid to far down onto her pillow.

"We're here...we're not going anywhere." He told her. Danny seemed unable to keep her eyes open listening to his voice.

"You can't...promise...that." Her voice growing lower with every word as she fell into a very troubled sleep.

Dareth climbed back down the latter. "Are they alright?" Midnight asked holding out a warm cup of oil for Dareth. Archie was sweeping the floor. It was gorgeous in the bar. It was a lot smaller then his, but it looked higher class then his. He took a look at the drink list and it was so much better then his. Purples, cream, Onyx, and mother of pearl was the color lay out to the marble, mahogany, and light uses of wallpaper on the walls. The laps along the walls were dim and cast shadows everywhere. It was by far the most beautiful bar he had ever been in.

"Do you like it?" The voice melted over the words.

"Its breathtaking. Far more then my own piece of junk bar, that houses college students nightly." He said looking around at her. She smiled pushing her hair to the side.

"Yes well…" She said with a milky smile with honey dripping from her words.

"Alright beautiful. Everythings cleaned, locked up tight, and no signs of people hiding anywhere. You can run if you want." Archie said. Midnight nodded.

"Thank you Archie. I'll see you tomorrow." She picked up an umbrella and pulled on her coat. She leaned up kissing Archies cheek before Archie opened the door.

"Stay safe." He told her. At least it wasn't raining anymore. Archie turned back to see his brothers look on his face.

"You got some lipstick on your cheek." Dareth told him. Archie looked at the reflection in one of the wine glasses.

"Ah that cheeky vixen. She does these things on purpose. If she wasn't a nindroid I'd swear she loved me." Archie said.

"Archie...nindroids can love." Dareth told his slightly older brother.

"Sure ace...sure…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Rainbow Machine_

_Chapter 5_

_Bright Eyes_

Running his fingers over the matchbox Archie looked up at his brother and shook his head.

"These lay over there by the door. We don't really give them out by hand." He pointed to a small round room that was marked 'smoking' which must have been the smoking lounge. Dareth walked into the room and looked around it. There was a large fireplace that was smoldering out. Small bits of amber could still be seen, but that was it.

"Dareth why don't you just dust it?" Archie handed the matchbox back to his brother who looked at it and then back up at Archie.

"Dust?" He asked.

"Yeah dust it for fingerprints?" Dareth gasped.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He mumbled holding the box up and a small green hue enveloped the small box. Three different prints were on the box. Two were his and Archies, and there was another he didn't know. He hacked into the police database and looked through the files they had there. One match came back for a man who owned a stockyard.

"Harriet Crouse, of Gaya Works."

"Isn't she that woman that owns several trade networks?" Archie asked him. Dareth nodded.

"Yeah I saw something on tv about her not to long ago about her building the most sophisticated transport vehicle. A luxury liner she said." He hummed loudly. He snapped his fingers loudly.

"I betcha thats why she nabbed Dr. Julien, and his boy." Archie nodded his head.

"Sounds plausible. But what now?"

" Now we rest...before things get to hectic." Dareth said motioning to his brother. "Besides I'm sure you work tomorrow. Its Friday. A huge work day for us." He said.

"What? I'm coming with you brother. I can't just let you go in on your own." Archie stood up.

"Yes you can. You have a lady to look after and something tells me she needs you. She's pretty sweet on you." Archie looked baffled. He looked like he was about to say something.

"Yeah well you look like your smitten with that Danny chick." Archie fired back. They both glared at one another before bursting into laughter.

"Alright good night." Archie walked over to the cupboard and sat down plugging in.

"Good night Archie." Dareth climbed the latter and looked around. Zane was wide awake. He held out his hand for Dareth. Dareth nodded lightly hitting his hand. There was a loud pop. Dane stood in the dark room looking around.

"Where?" He stretched tiredly. His eyes locked onto Danny. She was making soft squeaking noises. Having horrible dreams. Dane walked over pulling back the blankets and climbed in beside her. He put his arms around her.

"Shhh Danny...I won't let anything happen. I promise." But she was right. What could he possibly do if someone went after her? He wasn't much of a fighter. He would rather sort things out with words. That and he had guns that he refused to use. Plus his coding…the three laws. He sighed putting his cheek on top of her head.

'We'll figure it out in the morning Dane. Lets get some sleep.' Zane said.

Danny opened her eyes, fluttering them. She looked around the room. It wasn't as lavish as downstairs. They probably used the room to hide since it was in a hiding spot and nowhere near the stairs. She saw the baby blue walls, with white washed furnature. The small seagulls made from seashells hanging from the ceiling and the pictures of boats, and the ocean. A small figure of a black haired mermaid on a shelf with a tiny bronze robot on the other side of her. They both sat upon a smoothed rock.

That was when she realized it. It came slowly, but she was also pretty confused by it. She ran her fingers over the fingers that lay on her belly. The other was entwined in her other hand. She rather liked the feeling of someone holding her, but that had only met the day before. She jumped up and out of the blankets. She smoothed her shirt out.

"What was that about?! You could have slept in the other bed." She pointed to the other one. Dane yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah but you were having a nightmare." He grabbed her pillow hugging it turning over...which resulted in him falling right out of the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Notes: I'm going to attempt to put up another chapter soon. I'll be off the wire (No internet) because we're about to close on a new house. So we won't have internet for a bit. I haven't got a clue how long it'll take. Never done this before. Wish me luck :D_**

**_Dane and Archie belong to Grumpy-Zane_**

**_!Please read and review!_**

* * *

**_Rainbow Machine_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Socials_**

The thick aroma of coffee wafted up from the bar. It smelled perfect to Danny as she straightened her cloths out and at least attempted to fix her hair as she walked into the bar area. Archie stood at the bar again. Running a cloth over the marble finish. He looked up at Danny and smiled.

"Well hello there. Did you sleep good?" He asked leaning on the counter. His tie had been changed to that of a bright purple rather then the yellow and chestnut color strips of the night before. His suit had been pressed. Even his hair looked perfectly placed upon his scalp. Everything about Archie was the opposite of his brother.

"Yes thank you. It was very lovely, thank you." Her voice was so low to him. He watched her as she sat down.

Midnight walked in with muffins on a small tray. She smiled at Danny as she watched Archie walk around.

"Ms. Pierce?" Her voice called to Danny. She looked up almost as if she had stumbled out of her own thoughts. "Oh you poor dear." Midnight took Danny's hand.

"Uprooted from home, your fathers gone, nowhere to go." Midnight patted her hand. "You can stay here for as long as you need."

"Thank you." She said looking up at Archie as he sat down a cup of coffee in front of her and Midnight set a newspaper and muffin down in front of her.

"You know...I don't even know if my moms okay. She works at the university as a professor of robotics." She said looking down at the newspaper and nearly choked on the muffin she was eating.

"Danny you okay?" Archie asked reaching over patting her back.

"This lady and my dad have been having talks about his work lately. Look at the picture…" She said looking up at Archie.

"They both looked confused. All they seen was a woman, a man, and a boy."

"Its my dad and brother." Danny jumped up. Archie snagged her hand.

"Theirs something else." She paused turning around. "That woman is Harriet Crouse. The womans fingerprints were all over the matchbox Dareth found at the site where your dads house was." Danny's heart sunk. She went from thinking maybe her dad and brother were just there collaborating about work. Now she suspected kidnapping.

"I have to go see." Danny said.

"Ms. Pierce?" Midnight asked holding up the newspaper.

"How about we go to the Gala? She's hosting a party for the unveiling of her new ship. You can ask Harriet there." She said motioning to another room. "I have plenty of dresses. You can borrow one. I'm sure Dane will fit into some of the tuxes I have back there."

Danny looked at Archie who nodded.

"Yeah we'll go to. I mean come on it'll be exciting." Midnight giggled as Archie took her hand. "Come on sweetheart go to the prom with me." He twirled her and dipped her back.

"Alright, but I have to be back by midnight or the bar will turn back into a pumpkin." She joked in return. Danny smiled at them. They were just so energetic together. She had seen them smiling before. But only when they were together did the smile feel real.

Dane felt someone shove him. He sat up looking around groggily. Had he fallen asleep on the job again? He saw Danny holding up a newspaper.

"There we go. Harriet Clouse is holding a Gala to celebrate her 'greatest achievement' Look at it Dane! Dad and Echo. They're being forced to help her with this stupid ship I bet." She looked at the panic on Dane for a second as he snatched for the paper and looked at it.

"They're alive?" He asked reading the newspaper. He dropped the paper and reached up pulling Danny to him hugging her. At first Danny didn't know what to do. She let out a soft sigh and just hugged him too.

"You wanna go to the Gala with me?" She asked. "I mean there are going to be some modifications to you, but don't worry...I'm a doctor." Danny said. Dane looked scared for a second, but just slowly nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Notes: Sorry the chapter is so short. I had to work with the time I had. Next chapter whenever I can._**

_**Lloydreadsfanfic**: since this is a fic about humans being nindroids and nindroids being humans. You can't just call Mindroid that because he's human in this AU so we cut it down to Minny. DP and Danny are the same person Danny Pierce is her name. Danny is my OC._

_**Lycanran**: Oh your doing fine. The fact that you made an effort a review means so much to me :D. Hopefully I'll be moved into the house on the 17th. _

**_Please please PLEASE read and review!_**

* * *

**_Rainbow Machine_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_00-Dane_**

Danny watched as Midnight put her into a mini-shirt type rose colored dress with a soft rose color shirt was a silver color, and the hat that matched. Archie sat her down in front of a large mirror and held up his arm for a moment rolling up his sleeves. A soft hiss echoed. This caused Danny to jump up and back away. She had worked on Dareth enough to know what's inside those arms.

"Hey hey...it's alright. I made modifications to myself. I didn't need weapons anymore so…" He held up a curling iron that had popped out of the compartment. Danny rushed forward looking into the small space that it had come out of.

"You did this?"

"Well yeah. I...uh…what are you…" He gasped as she pulled the buttons from his shirt pulling open his stomach compartment. Old newspapers and magazines fell out. Danny slowly looked up at him.

"Do you mind?!" Archie snapped the piece back in place.

"You neeeeed an overhaul." She said taking his hand and tried to steer him over toward the table.

"What I need is for you to leave me alone and sit back down or you'll be late." He said gathering the newspapers and magazines back up. The glare that was written on his face when he looked back up at her. Had her sitting down in the seat. When Archie came back over to her he noticed the huge frown on her face. He picked up the brush from the table and began to brush her hair. She just seemed so sad. He had never seen her smile before.

"Hey...whats up? You look like someone walked over and kicked your puppy or something." He said. Danny looked horrified for a second there, then realized it was just a saying.

"I'm alone...all over again." This caught Archie by surprise.

"But you got that brother of yours, and my brother too." Archie stopped when he heard her laugh.

"Let's get something perfectly straight. If I were to get kidnapped...they wouldn't come for me. I'm not worth saving. I've never been good enough to stick around for. What makes me think I'm good enough at all?" Oh this girl had some confidence problems. Archie leaned over hugging her.

"You underestimate my brother. He doesn't look like it, but he adores you." Archie said. Danny was about to open her mouth to say something, but couldn't as the door slammed open and in walked Dane...in a black dress. Danny's jaw dropped.

"What...What are you wearing." But there was a huge smile on her face. "You look good in it though. Looks like the modifications are working well." Danny ran her fingers over his arms to feel for the seem. She herself couldn't find it so it was perfect. Dane looked perfectly human. She reached up feeling along the straps. Dane just barked with laughter as it tickled pretty well.

"No stop Danny…" He laughed harder. Everything jiggled lit it was supposed to. Danny was satisfied with her work.

"Alright my turn." Archie said twirling his brother.

"Naw boy...you gotta finish with her. Besides Imma go get a pair of shoes to go with this. These ones don't look good enough." Dane said in his most girly way he possibly could.

"Hey Dane?" Danny called. Dane turned to see Danny's smile. Of that smile. He walked over to her. "You look good." Danny said. Dane kissed her hand.

"Thank you. I was a little worried about that."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you could pull anything off with that sort of confidence." She said sitting back down in the chair. Archie looked up at Dane with a soft smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Notes: Yay found me some time. _**

**_Please please please read and review!_**

* * *

**_Rainbow Machine_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Planning_**

When Danny was a young girl she had her whole life planned out. She'd grow up big and strong, she'd become a doctor, and she'd save peoples lives. That was who she wanted to be. Its still who she wanted to be although her profession changed from humans to droids. She learned a lot from her mother over the years, and then her step father who was also in the same field. Although he was into all kinds of building. Not just droids. A tinkerer was what he was. He could build anything from a hand full of things he found in his junk drawer to keep his children entertained as he got his work done. He always smiled, and he was always ready to play with them. Danny thought of herself as his daughter and no one elses. He and her brothers were all she had. It was to her mothers astonishment that she showed up to university one year enrolled as one of her students. It didn't end well...she was a student...and thats all she ever saw of her.

"Danny?" Danny jumped at the soft tap to her arm. She looked up into the bright blue eyes of Danes. "You looked like you were about to start crying again. I didn't want you to ruin your makeup." His voice was gentle. She wasn't to sure about him. She looked up at him taking a deep breath.

"Are you still...afraid of me…" The question however was dropped on deaf ears as Archie thundered through the bar. "Presenting Lady Midnight." He bowed as Midnight waltzed into the room looking far more beautiful then anyone. Her hair pushed over one shoulder. Her dress was a deep black and purple with beads that accented the dress in a swirling motion down the side and around the dress. Her heels clicked the floor as she walked. Archie wore a matching tux.

"You two ready?" Midnight asked. She smelled oddly of peppermint oil.

'Father used to oil joints with it for those who really wanted to move fast. She must expect to dance.' Zane offered.

"I am." Danny looked at Dane who straightened out the dress. "Hey...you look good. Don't fuss." He looked down into her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Alright, but if I look horrible...Imma steal your dress and parade downtown in it." He said with a wink.

"Alright, but I think you'll get into trouble." Danny said walking outside and nearly screeched to a halt.

"Are you serious?" She turned and looked at Midnight. Before them was a large limo.

"But of course. You can't go to a Gala without a limo darling." Midnight smiled at her. Archie opened the door for them, and Dane took there hands helping them inside. Archie then took Danes hand and helped him too.

"You are a lady tonight Dane. You should at least act the part." Dane gasped and nodded.

"Right yes um...sorry. Habit."

They all sat in the limo and looked up as Archie flashed a marker on the side of the limo. "Alright here are the blueprints. Once we get there let me out first and I'll help the rest of you out. Dane we need you over by the elevator. Make sure its out of service somehow. I've given you something that'll help. Point it at the gears above them and it'll stop the elevators from going at all. That'll at least stop security from getting upstairs so fast. Midnight babe...we need you over by the leading lady. I know how you are. You can butter anyone up. See if you can find out just what makes that tub so special. Danny...I need you to keep your eyes open. If you find your dad and brother lead them out quietly. No need to make a fuss theirs a kid there. Me...Im going to go find a new suit and a tray so I can mingle and see what everyones saying. We got our jobs?" He clicked the pen again and stuffed it into his inner pocket. "Good...now relax. This is a party. No reason not to gear things up." Archie said looking at Dane who was ringing his hands. "Hey...it'll be alright Dane."

"I hope so...a kids life is a stake and Zane is scared to death." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was very obvious that he was nervous. He turned to look at Danny who just stared at her feet. She wasn't totally sure about this still, her cheeks were pink, and she still looked sad. Dane took her hand.

"Zane says you've never been to a dance before."

"Well I mean he and I dance sometimes...together, but I've never...danced with anyone else."

"Well...luckily for you I'm half him." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah but...your also Dareth...and I've never danced with him before." She looked up at him bashfully.

"Ah...thats what this is about. You got a crush on him and you've never been closer to him then whats at work huh?"

"Yeah…" She put her hair behind her ear and then gasped realizing she answered him point blank. "I mean no!" She looked up at Dane in surprise. Danes laugh grew louder.

"Oh my god both of you!" He laughter kept going for some time before he looked down at Danny. "You're pretty cute when your trying to keep it hidden when everyone else sees it." Danny sat back crossing her arms and turned away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Notes: One more chapter after this one. Part 2 will be called 'Iridescent Lullaby.' _**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Rainbow Machine_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_What lays and waits_**

As planned Archie climbed out of the limo first and held out his hand for Midnight who took his hand gracefully and smiled up at him. Lights flashed from the newspaper and tv reporters cameras. Loads of questions flew there way. None of which were answered. There belief of them being movie stars or singers floated from there mouths as they lied as much as they could about how or why she was at the Gala.

The forged documents in Archies hand were flawless and the directors for movies had been called earlier. Danny's however wasn't forged. Being a prestigious savern doctor from Borg industries was a huge thing. Right up there with stars. Archie took hold of Danny's hands and questions flew her way just as much as they did Midnight.

"Excuse me Ms. Peirce...is this the new project you and Borg were working on?" He gestured to Midnight and Archie.

"Oh no no...those two aren't mine. They're friends of mine." She smiled at them. Midnight smiled and took Danny's hand. Friends were something Midnight knew little about and had twice as less. The only friend she had was Archie, a friend she had come to treasure very much.

"This is Da…" She suddenly realized they didn't have a female name for her. "Daneita." It sounded horrible. She admitted. The look on Dane's face however was of amusement. He knew she had came up with it on the spot. Dane just held a fan in front of her face.

"Enchanted." He held out the perfectly manicured hand to the man. The man took her hand and looked up at Dane's brightly colored eyes.

"Wow…" okay that was enough. Danny took Dane's hand and they started inside again.

"Daneita huh?"

"I'm not good with names." Danny fired back.

The music made the ground shake. The bright lights enveloped the whole area turning Midnights silver studs many different colors as the lights switched.

"Wow…" Dane whispered leaning into Dannys hip. His arm linking with hers. "How do people understand whats going on?" It was more like a night club then a Gala.

"Is this what people do at Gala's?" Danny said turning to Dane who pulled her toward him. He was a lot squishier then she had thought. Joining the throng of bodies they made there way to the far area.

"I'm terrible at dancing. I'm apologizing to your toes now." She told him.

'No seriously...my feet still have bruises from five years ago.' Zane offered up.

"Nah...you're doing fine." Dane said spinning her again. A few flashes went off in there direction.

"They're watching us." Danny looked up at him. Her light purple eye shadow seemed the sparkle in the lights.

" What do they see?" He put his forehead to her head. "Because I can tell you what I see." The voice was a little more smooth. It was Dareth projecting through Dane. Dannys voice however seemed to disappear.

Her eyes locked onto his.

"You're one...beautiful woman." Dannys cheeks turned pink and she tried to hide her shyness burying her face in his chest.

"You shouldn't say things like that. Specially if you don't mean it." She said pulling away from him and walking toward the middle of the room. She needed to get to where she could see people.

Dane could see the others. Archie stood behind the bar in a bar keeps clothing no less. Midnight sat on the side of the stage talking to the man behind the piano. All of them looked fine for now. Dane scooped up a glass with champagne in it from a passing tray. Drinking it in one go before walking into the elevator. The doors closed and he pushed the button for the top floor.

"Alright...lets get this job done hum?" He cleared his throat pulling off his shoe and pulled something out of the heel. He flicked it open and looked up where the hatch was. Jumping up shoving the hatch aside he sat on the edge as the elevator neared the top floor throwing the glass vial into the gears as the elevator began to go back down again. The gears began to pop and shutter before stopping. Dane climbed back down placing his shoe back on. He fixed his dress and messed with his hair again just as the doors opened he walked out.

The room however was dark. It was sizeable with boxes all over the place a small staircase that went up to what looked like a printer. He turned around to see a small bed up under the stairs. The blankets rose and fell as the person under the blankets breathed, or at least took in air to cool there systems. The hair was a soft black and brown mix. He slowly looked down at the gentle face. They were curled up under the blanket that had more holes in it then cheese. They were so small. The child turned over and Dane could see the underside of her hair and the palm of her hand. Both of which were covered in many different colors. Like a rainbow. He couldn't leave her...not like this. She was wearing an old shirt that said Oscar Meyer on it. No shoes...no pants. He couldn't even find a dresser. He picked up the blanket and swaddle her in it the best he could before standing up and running.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Notes: Welp this is the end of part 1 of Dane AU. Please review and tell me what you think. _**

* * *

**_Rainbow Machine_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Chain Reaction_**

Midnight had her hand in Archies. His gold jacket forgotten on one of the chairs, people had begun to go home or wherever. The boat rocked lightly to the left and right and they used this as there template to dance. Archie spun Midnight and pulled her to him again. He was far more solid then his brother.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She placed her head onto his chest closing her eyes savoring the moment. She didn't get a lot of chances to just be with him in a relaxing environment.

"I...don't really remember." He told her honestly. His hand ran over her back. The band began to play softly for them. Even when he was playing hard music they still danced like this. Archie had noticed that Midnight wasn't one for hard dancing. The last time they did she broke a heel and ended up at Borg tower and right now going to Borg tower wasn't the best of idea's. She sighed sitting up looking at him.

"Why haven't you found someone of your own?" Midnight asked. Archie shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a nindroid. Who the hell wants one of them?" He asked putting his cheek on her head. Midnight sighed pulling back and walked toward the limo.

"I suppose so. Who would want...someone like me anyways." Her heels clicking the floor as she walked. Archies head turned to the right as she walked away. Something in his head clicked and he internally kicked himself.

"Ma'me...I didn't mean to insult you. I mean your a gorgeous dame. Anyone would love to have you." But she was already in the limo. "Foot...to mouth." He mumbled.

(0)

Danny walked down the hallway. She had already checked the every room on the first to the tenth floor. No signs of her dad, or brother. It was becoming fruitless. She threw open a door and looked inside. There was tons of equipment. All of it was either on or being used for some sort of something.

Danny looked over the notes on the table. She narrowed her eyes to read it. She had left her glasses at the bar. She looked horrible with them so she just left them. Looking through the pages she found a blueprint for a nindroid. One with what looked like a way to create Ink. She ran her fingers over the page and smiled.

"Nina...dad are you making...someone new?" There was a soft chuckle. She looked up to see a small leather couch. Julien sat on it with his sons head in his lap.

"Quite right Danny." He lifted Echos head and placed it down on the pillow.

"Really?" Danny asked looking over the blueprints.

"Her name is Nina and she's in a room on the 13th floor. Did you come to the party to see the boat?" He asked turning the page. "I designed the engines. Gaya and I have been working feverishly on its creation. She liked

it so much she asked me to create Nina. Or what Echo calls Inky because of all the colorful inks she made." He sat down looking up at Danny. His smile changed.

"Oh darling...you didn't think they were trying to hurt us did you? Oh sweety I'm so sorry."

"We found your house burned down."

"It wasn't anyones fault but the stoves. It was a piece of junk and we've been living here ever since. I apologize Danny." Julien took her hand. She turned and walked toward the door.

"Well I gu…" She turned to look at her father. The look of him changed as he made a upward motion. He was being watched. She knew what that meant. She had to get to this Nina girl. She was being used for something. She turned around and ran out of the room. A small door opened in the corner and Gaya walked out running her fingers over Echo's cheek.

"Perfect...now we wait…it would be a shame...if something were to happen to your son...now wouldn't it?" She said with a smile. Echos eyes opened and he looked up at her.

"You're a bad lady…" He scooted away from her.

"Oh...maybe a little." She waved her hands at the guards by the door who pointed there guns at them.

"What are you doing? What do you want with us?" Julien ran forward trying to get to his son.

"Don't you worry about little Echo. We're just putting you were they'll never find you...again."

Danny looked around as she arrived on the 13th floor. She looked inside the room. It was musty and old looking. Boxes looked like they had been there for years. A few boxes of paper, ink, and a printing press in the corner with many different colors dripping from it. But what caught her eyes was the medical equipment. Why would they need medical equipment for a printing press? She saw the black blood, the vials of red, yellow, green, blue...a rainbow of just different colors all over the floor. They were siphoning the new droids blood for there own purposes. Danny growled and threw the table to the floor. The glass shattering to pieces.

A hand came out of the shadows covering Dannys nose and mouth with a cloth. She struggled as the hand held her tightly.

"Isn't it a pity...no one even knows your here, and even more so...even if they did...they don't care. Do they?" Danny's head clouded over and the dreams began. Horrible dreams. Dreams that would hurt her far more then she could ever know.

"Well...lets see if the little imps blood works...shall we?" Gaya said as they picked up Danny and carried her to another room.

(0)

Dane lay to child in a chair in the back buckling her in.

'Do you think she'll be alright? She looks incredibly young and sick.' Zane asked.

"Who knows."

'Dane we know nothing about children.' Dareth said watching as Dane started up the helicopter.

'We have a huge habit of stealing helicopters.' Zane said. Dane laughed as he circled the city a few times trying to find a place to land. Most of ninjago was on fire, or smoking from previous fires. Not a lot of places of land.

"There we go...the hospital. We can get her help there." He made for the hospital.

'Dane!' Dareths warning came to late as a rocket hit the rotor of the helicopter. It turned a few times and fell toward a building. He scooped up the child in his arms and curled in on her to protect her. They hit a building and the helicopter exploded.

**End Part 1**

**Part 2: Iridescent Lullaby**


End file.
